So Perhaps Not a Genius
by Kaida the Dragon Goddess
Summary: Is it because he's not human? He doesn't ask for much, he just want to know why Kohji and Ryo don't love him. Featuring uber seme Kohji, virgin Gawl, and Ryo, who doesn't want to be a mother. Threesome, shouldn't be read by children!


1They have a bed. For the sake of his fic, they do _not_ sleep on futons, because I don't care how the Japanese do it, futon-sex doesn't sound comfortable. Ah, and futons don't have headboards.

And, uh, this is my first threesome. -- Scary, ne? It's kinda sorta Gawl-centric but not really–the first bit is him angsting.

Yeah. Warnings. Uh, yaoi, obviously, lemon, threesome, and a little psycho-seme Kohji. Well, more than a little. It's always the quiet ones. XP

Gawl had always kind of known.

Not that they were obvious about it or anything, but there was only so much that could be kept secret when you lived with someone, right? And he'd suspected, long before they'd traveled through that damn wormhole, that there was...well...a bit more than a working relationship between Ryo and Kohji.

It was always undeniably there, in the way they were always together, the way they'd stand a bit closer together than absolutely necessary, the way Ryo would always get all depressed when Kohji went off on his own, and how his face would light up when the green-haired boy joined them again. And of course, Gawl couldn't ignore that first night they'd arrived.

They'd never mentioned it afterwards, but Gawl had seen how Ryo stuck close to Kohji in the forest. Gawl knew the little blonde wasn't all that fond of the dark, but there was something almost unconscious about the way he sought out Kohji's presence, as if he was comforted just by his being there. Then the generator had struck, all hell had broken loose, and Kohji had–so quickly that Gawl himself doubted whether he'd actually seen it–grabbed Ryo's hand. Grabbed him and pulled him along, either trusting Gawl to take care of himself, or not really caring what happened to him.

Gawl liked to think it was the former. He may not have been as close to Kohji as Ryo, but still...they were friends, the three of them, always had been.

And he couldn't forget the way Kohji had reacted when the generator had taken Ryo. Frozen, completely frozen with such a look of utter terror on his normally-impassive face that it had cemented every suspicion Gawl had ever had about the two. He hadn't even needed Kohji's heartwrenching "RYO!" to conform anything. He'd known.

But believing it was a different story. Once he really thought about it, he began to notice things, little stupid things that he was sure even Kohji and Ryo hadn't noticed. Like how Kohji's lips would quirk upwards in the closest thing to a smile he was capable of producing every time he looked at Ryo, or how the blonde's hand would linger a little too long on Kohji's shoulder when he bade his "friend" good night.

Or how, every once in a while, the two would slip away, usually a few minutes apart so no one noticed, with a muttered excuse of needing to use the restroom. Gawl hadn't even thought about it before, and he wasn't sure that he really wanted to know. If they were fucking, who cared? Really, he didn't. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about his two best friends being like that and all–he'd always thought sex was a woman and a man, at least that's what his intelligence implant said. It completely threw him to imagine two men together, doing the things that biology books said produced babies.

Because that was what sex was for, right? Producing babies? His knowledge of human anatomy said that men couldn't get pregnant, so why would Kohji and Ryo try? And why would they want to bring a baby into this insane, blood-drenched life they were leading? Why now?

Maybe they'd found a way around it, to make it so men _could _bear children? Who knew, they were both brilliant scientists, far better than Gawl could ever hope to be. Gawl memorized facts with the data chip in his brain, but Kohji and Ryo _understood_ them.

He was sure Ryo would make a good mother, though. Y'know, if he had to. He was sweet and he loved children, and Gawl could totally imagine him in a pink apron, baking cookies with a little green-haired kid. It was kind of a cute image, Ryo making dinner for Kohji and taking care of their child while Kohji worked to pay the bills, and...well...where was there room for Gawl?

Maybe there wasn't.

He tried not to let that bother him, he really did. If Ryo was pregnant, he should be happy for him, right? And hey, Gawl liked kids. He could babysit or whatever. Maybe they should have a party? That was what humans did to celebrate births, wasn't it? Gawl wouldn't know, having never been born, but–there was a momentary pang at that thought, and Gawl winced. Never been born. Damn, that was depressing.

Ooh. Wait. If they were sleeping together...where did the...uh...parts go?

Gawl flushed crimson and stared up at the clock. Ten minutes Ryo had been gone, Kohji only five. How long did sex take? Too long, he decided, dropping his head down onto his desk, blinking sleepily in the afternoon sunlight.

They were back exactly seven minutes later–Gawl had counted–and continued whatever conversation they'd been having before they left. So calm, like nothing had happened, and suddenly Gawl was furious.

How could they just brush him off like that? Didn't they even think he deserved to know? It would have been nice to hear it from them instead of figuring it out all on his own. But he kept his temper, a difficult feat at the best of times, and now it was nearly impossible, and forced himself to smile. For them, because he was their friend and he should be happy for them. They'd make a cute baby, anyways, with such beautiful parents.

Wait.

He cast a sidelong glance at his friends. Beautiful? Yeah, he guessed they kind of were. Ryo had this calm, serene way about him all soft tones and fluid, graceful motions. His hair was always neat, no matter what beast they were fleeing from, cut stylishly around his slim, pretty face. The large blue eyes were always sparkling, as if he was laughing at a joke only he understood, his pink lips naturally curving into a shy smile. And those hands, artist's hands, with long, tapering fingers and such animated gestures. Gawl watched his hands a lot, because it was just so _fascinating_ how many different ways the blonde boy could express himself without ever speaking.

Kohji was an entirely different story. He had handsome, sculpted features that would have been forbidding on anyone else–all sharp crimson eyes and furrowed eyebrows. But there was a spark of something in those fierce eyes, a gleam of genuine compassion that people just warmed to. He could be a gentleman when he wanted to with his quiet, polite way of speaking and his tendency to escape notice when it was convenient. He was harder, somehow, more tempered. Wild, but just as perfect as Ryo.

It wasn't fair. Gawl slumped in his seat. He was always the loudmouth, the troublemaker, the idiot they had to bail out every time he screwed up. He wondered if they thought he was attractive.

He smirked wryly and fingered a lock of wild blue hair. Probably not. How could they? He wasn't even human. Just another generator. Just another monster walking around in a human skin. He wondered if they hated him for it. It wasn't really like it was his fault, right? He was the way he was, and damn it, he _knew_ his human form was attractive. He wasn't being narcissistic or anything, but he could take a truly objective look at his own body and decide that yes, he was okay-looking. Good skin, a nice, toned body, slim but not too thin. His hair was kind of nuts, but Kohji had _green_ hair for God's sake.

It _wasn't _fair. Why not him? He'd known them as long as they'd known each other. Was it really because he wasn't human? Because he was a generator, was he not...not allowed to love?

_Could_ he love?

He didn't know, and that bothered him. No one had ever taken the time to sit down and make a list (well, book, really) of what generators could and couldn't do. Love had never been mentioned to him, he was never informed of whether or not generators were supposed to even feel.. He guessed that they could, because he was fairly sure he did–but what if he was wrong? What if everything he thought was his own emotion was just some chip in his brain judging his surroundings and gauging a reaction? What if he thought he cared for Kohji and Ryo, but really...no.

No. He did feel, he had to, because now there was this...this _ache,_ this empty, hollow feeling when he looked and Kohji and Ryo laughing together. It hurt, being left out, and in some sick, twisted way he was grateful for that. If he was to be a guard dog, at least he knew he had some humanity left in him, yeah?

Yeah.

It hadn't even been two days before he'd been abruptly reminded of what he was missing. If he'd ever had any doubts that his friends were sleeping together, this chased them away.

He supposed they thought he'd be gone a while. He'd gone shopping, to buy some food for them to eat when Masami's mother was too busy to cook for them, but Gawl, being Gawl, had promptly run out of the house without any money. It was a damn stupid thing to have to carry around all the time, he decided, grumbling to himself as he ascended the stairs. Really, what could those little slips of paper be worth to anyone but humans? You couldn't eat 'em, not even fried or in a stew or anything.

He paused when he saw the flash of brunette hair beneath the staircase.

"Masami?" he asked, leaning over the edge. The girl looked up and glared, as she was wont to do whenever he was around.

"Shh!" she hissed. "Do you want them to hear you?"

"Them? Them who?"

She merely pointed up.

"Kohji ad Ryo? Why not? I live there."

Masami growled and grabbed hold of his jacket, pulling him down to the ground. He yelped when his head his the floor with a loud crack, and Masami promptly kicked him for being too loud. "Shh!" she cautioned again, clapping a hand over Gawl's mouth before he could swear at her. "I've been sneaking around since you got here, trying to figure out what's going on between those two!"

Well, damn. Good morning, Gawl, the rest of the world knew your best friends were shagging.

He pulled her hand away from his mouth. "Yeah? Fascinating. I need to go get money."

"Ah! Kohji...oh God, Kohji..."

Gawl froze in the act of standing up. Ryo's voice. That had been Ryo's voice. God. He slumped back down next to Masami.

"They're so _cute_ together!" she gushed. "Don't you think so, Gawl?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?" And he knew his voice was harsh, knew it didn't sound like him at all, he didn't need Masami's shocked stare to tell him that. She'd never seen him this serious before, and it startled her. "They're guys. It's wrong."

"How can you say that?" Even though they were whispering, her voice had all the urgency of a shout. "How can love be wrong?"

"Guys fucking is _wrong_," he hissed, knowing full well that he didn't really believe that. He wanted to, he wanted to badly, because maybe it wouldn't hurt so much if he could convince himself that he wanted no part in it. If he could believe that he didn't care for them, either of them, then maybe he could just be happy his friends found love, even if he was left out. It just...it _ached_ to know that he'd never have what they did.

"You don't really...you don't really think that, do you? They're your _friends,_ Gawl."

"Yeah, I know." And he pushed himself to his feet. "I'm going to go get my stuff."

"Gawl, no!" She grabbed his sleeve. "You can't interrupt that!"

"Watch me," he snapped, jerking his arm away from her.

"Gawl! Don't you _care_?"

"Yeah," he snarled. "I do. That's my problem."

And so here he was–he'd chickened out again. He was curled up in a miserable little ball outside their door, listening to the sounds of his best friends making love and wishing, not for the first time, that he'd been born human, that he'd been born at all, so he could have that someday. That was the worst part, really, thinking about how, no matter what he did, no one would _ever_ be able to love something like him.

He dropped his head down to rest on his forearms. They'd been at it for so long–hours, it felt like. And yet, their cries were as fresh as ever, Kohji's harsh and demanding, Ryo submitting beautifully under his ministrations. He made the most delicious little sounds, helpless mewls and moans and those tiny, pleading whimpers...Gawl groaned and bit himself on the arm. The images, oh God, he couldn't get them out of his head. Because he'd looked it up on the computer, curious about how sex between men worked, and had really gotten more than he'd bargained for. It was an embarrassing experience–he still flushed every time he thought of it–but at least now he knew.

He _knew_ what it would look like when Kohji's drove hard into Ryo's willing body, _knew_ what the expressions on their faces would be–Kohji's one of fierce determination, Ryo's a half-pained, half-pleasured sort of abandon. He could imagine the way Kohji's large, rough hands would slide down Ryo's sides, firm and steady while Ryo trembled under him.

Oh God.

Gawl was burning alive, and it was an entirely unpleasant experience. He was hot, the room was stifling even though the window was thrown open to allow in a cheery autumn breeze. And he had this overwhelming..._need_. For something, anything, some form of contact on his flushed, hypersensitive skin. He trailed his own hand down his belly and gasped when the simple motion set every nerve on fire.

He'd never done this before, hell, he wasn't even sure he was doing it _right_. But it felt good, more than good when his hand rested heavily against the throbbing, painful need between his legs and even better when he moved.

Rolling his hips and arching into his own grip, Gawl stroked and touched and bit his lip trying to stifle his tiny moans–not that Kohji and Ryo could have heard him. Something about hearing them cry out like that, heavy, needy passionate cries, it made him burn inside and all he knew was that the hand between his legs was keeping that burning at bay, at least for a little while. _God_ was it good, and he was sure that he should have been able to come up with a more coherent sentence than that, but really, semantics didn't matter so much anymore. All he could feel were his own hands roaming over his skin, teasing a nipple, clenching hard around his...Gawl flushed crimson. He couldn't think that, not now.

"Ah–ahhn! Kohji!" And then a wordless scream–he was glad Masami's mother wasn't home–followed by a low, gutteral groan that could only have come from Kohji.

Something burst inside Gawl and suddenly his hand was covered in white, all sticky and he was flushed with shame. There was something bad about this, he knew it, something bad about touching himself while he listened to his best friends fuck. It was terrible, shameful, and so he scurried off to the bathroom to wash up.

It became a habit after that, waiting for them to think he was gone or asleep and then his hand would sneak past his waistband while Ryo moaned and Kohji whispered purring descriptions of Ryo's body that made the little blonde flush. He liked it, Gawl found, liked it a lot, even though sometimes he'd curl up and cry afterwards, feeling dirty and low and _ashamed_.

He supposed, really that it was only a matter of time before he was caught.

Didn't fail to take him by surprise, though, looking up and seeing Ryo's wide, confused blue eyes staring down at him, pants around his ankles, frozen in the act of jerking off. Gawl had whimpered, pulled his clothes on correctly and cringed away when Ryo reached a comforting hand out to him. "Don't...don't touch me, I'm so sorry, I never...oh God, Ryo, don't tell Kohji, please, don't kick me out, I'll never do it again, I promise, I didn't mean to be bad, I just...oh God." His eyes closed and he flinched, waiting for the inevitable blow.

But it hadn't come.

He'd waited and still, nothing. He dared to open his eyes and Ryo was crouched in front of him, silent tears spilling down his pale cheeks. "Oh, Gawl," was all he managed.

"Ryo! I'm sorry, don't cry, please! Don't...oh, _don't_..." He didn't want to make his creator unhappy, he'd never wanted to see Ryo sad..."I'm sorry," he said again. "I'm so sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" Ryo gathered the blue-haired generator into his arms, and Gawl could feel him shaking. Trembling with emotion, like he was scared. "Gawl, what the hell are you apologizing for?"

"For being like this," Gawl muttered into Ryo's sleeve. "For being...dirty. I'm sorry. I never meant...I just..." He struggled for words, because he really didn't _know_ what he wanted, beyond the fact that it hurt to be alone, and maybe that was a good place to start. "I just wanted to know what it felt like. I mean...y'know."

"Wanted to know what what felt like?" Ryo was almost afraid to hear the answer–Gawl managed somehow to twist logic so badly that it scared him sometimes how self-deprecating he could be.

"Love."

That one word, that little broken, pathetic whisper shattered Ryo's heart. The tears began anew and this time he crushed Gawl to his chest, sobbing pitifully for the poor, lost creature in his arms, because really, it _was_ his fault. For leaving Gawl out, it must have been so lonely... "You poor thing," Ryo said. "You poor, poor thing. How long has this been going on?"

"I dunno. A while. I...I looked some stuff up, y'know 'cause my implants don't say anything about this...and...and...I just wanted to ask why you did it. I mean, you don't want a baby, do you?"

The look on Ryo's face nearly made Gawl laugh, even though the tears.

"A baby? Where did you get that idea?"

"Well...just...I mean, isn't that what...uh...sex is for? Making babies? And I figured you must have been trying, 'cause otherwise why would you go through so much pain?" Gawl clasped Ryo's forearm tightly. "You're gonna make a great mother someday though, y'know that?"

Ryo smiled, it was the closest to a laugh he could get. "Poor thing," he said again. "I see I neglected your education a bit, didn't I? No, we're not going to have a baby. And...that's not always why people have sex."

"But isn't that where babies come from?"

"Yes, well, not everyone wants a baby."

"Don't you?" It was cute how clueless Gawl could be, how easily distracted.

"Well yes, I'd love to have a baby, but Gawl, surely you noticed that Kohji and I are both men?"

"Yeah...I..." Gawl blushed. "I just figured you guys found a way around it or something."

"A way...? No, we haven't. I can't get pregnant, and neither can Kohji. You see, Gawl, people have sex because they're in love. It's not just about making babies. That cheapens the whole thing. It's a sign of trust, of love, that you can give your body over to someone else and trust them to treat it well. What Kohji and I do...that's called making love. It's not just sex and it's not just fucking. We care about each other. We trust each other."

"Oh." Gawl seemed less than satisfied with this response and he snuggled into Ryo's slim chest. "Love. Okay."

"What's wrong?"

"Ryo...is it because I'm not human?"

"Is what because you're not human?"

"That you...you don't..." Gawl bit his lip and turned away from Ryo, worry clouding sea-green eyes.

"Don't what?" Ryo prompted.

"Love me."

There was stunned silence immediately following Gawl's question and the generator blushed, ducking his head in embarrassment. "Forget I said anything. I'm sorry."

"No, Gawl, wait." Ryo tugged the generator back into his lap. "Do you love me?"

"I don't know." Gawl was in danger of chewing right through his lip. "Don't you have to have sex to know that?"

"What? No! Where did you get that idea?"

"Making love. How...how do you know until you actually do it? How did you know you loved Kohji?"

"He meant everything to me. I enjoyed being around him. He made me feel special. Needed. Wanted. And I got to see a side of him he normally kept hidden. That wasn't easy for him to do, but he cared enough for me to let me close to him."

"Then...yeah. Yeah, Ryo, I think I love you. You and...and..." Gawl flushed again–if the boy got any redder, he was going to explode. "...and Kohji," he finished weakly.

"Both of us?"

Gawl nodded miserably. "So yeah, I can find somewhere else to live or something...you won't have to see me, I'll just be around if you find any more generators for me to fight..."

"Don't be ridiculous," Ryo said.

And then soft lips closed on Gawl's.

"R-ryo?" He whispered, pulling back slightly. "Ryo, don't...I'm...I'm ugly. You're too pretty, don't touch me..."

"Who on earth told you that?"

"Told me what?"

"That you were ugly." Ryo trailed soft fingers through Gawl's wild blue hair.

"Well, uh...Masami, but mostly I just figured it out for myself. I mean, I'm not even human, I'm just–"

"Gawl–"

"No, Ryo! I'm a monster and you _know_ that! I'm just another aberration of nature in that fucked-up world we lived in. So what's it matter if I have emotions and a personality and I like movies and video games and flowers and..." His rage trailed off and his lower lip trembled, eyes filling with tears. "What's it matter? In the end I'm just a machine that kills other machines. Everything I am is just a chip in my brain."

"Gawl...there isn't a chip."

"What?"

"There's no chip. Your brain, your heart–you're all human. I mean yeah, you've got intelligence implants, but so do I. And you should know by now that you're more than just a machine. You're my friend. You're Kohji's friend. If you died, we wouldn't just get another generator and move on. We'd be devastated, Gawl. Both of us." Ryo hugged him tightly. "So don't you ever get these stupid ideas about leaving us again, alright?"

"Ryo–" Gawl smiled, the first real one he'd worn in months and wrapped his arms around the little blonde's back. "Thanks."

"And by the way, Gawl?"

"Hm?"

"You never told me you liked flowers."

Gawl blushed. "Okay, so I can get a little girly. What's your point? Roses are nice."

"You mean to look at or to eat?"

Gawl froze. That voice definitely hadn't been Ryo's, and it definitely did _not_ sound happy to walk into the bathroom and find its lover embracing another man on the floor. Especially when said man was shirtless and his pants were unbuttoned. Gawl squeaked and looked up into furious crimson eyes. "Hey, Kohji."

"Ryo, what's going on?" Ryo pulled back a little and turned to look up at Kohji. He kept his hand firmly entwined with Gawl's, however, no matter how the blue-haired boy tried to pull away.

"Kohji, what do you think about Gawl?"

Gawl had really been expecting some disparaging remarks about how much he ate, comments on how he never wore his school uniform properly, how his hair was always a mess, how he had a knack for getting them in trouble. What he _hadn't_ expected was for Kohji to smile at him.

Yeah, so it was a Kohji-smile, which ranked, like, a point five on a scale of one to ten, but _still_. A smile. For him. He returned it shakily.

"I think he's damn sexy."

Ryo blinked, obviously a little taken aback by that comment. "Uh–okay, not what I was looking for, but okay." He glanced over at Gawl, who had promptly turned crimson. "Uh, Gawl? You alright?"

"Sexy?" Gawl gaped. "Me, sexy?"

Kohji tiltled his head to one side. "Do you know another Gawl?"

"No, but–I mean..." Ryo nudged him.

"Tell him what you told me," Ryo urged. "Go on, he doesn't bite." It was Ryo's turn to flush. "Well, mostly."

Gawl got to his feet awkwardly and approached Kohji even more so–he reached out a hand to touch Kohji's face and paused halfway as if unsure of whether or not he was allowed to do so. "Um...uh...Kohji...y'see...I...think maybe I love you. And Ryo, and..." He dropped his hand and hung his head. "And I sound like a complete moron."

Kohji chuckled. "Yeah," he said at last. "You kinda do." Then there were soft fingers under his chin, not as delicate as Ryo's, but gentle, tilting his head up so startled green met smug crimson. "But that's what makes you Gawl, ne?" He kissed Gawl and it was nothing like Ryo's kiss, which had been all soft a kind and loving–no, this one was harsh, demanding, and within three seconds Kohji had slipped his tongue into Gawl's mouth, but _damn_ did it feel good, and the large, heavy hands on the small of his back...ooh, he could see why Ryo cried out the way he did. He whimpered when Kohji drew back.

"Well," Ryo said breathlessly. "That was...educational." He was more than a little pink, and Gawl may have been imagining it, but he seemed a bit short of breath as well. "I'm glad we have that cleared up. See, Gawl? Kohji doesn't think you're ugly." There was an unspoken 'And if he did Kohji would tell you' in there. Kohji did tend to be brutally honest sometimes.

But neither Gawl nor Kohji was really listening, as Kohji had apparently decided he liked the generator's taste and dove back in for another kiss. It was getting uncomfortably hot in here, Ryo observed as Kohji's hands slid over Gawl's hips and the blue-haired boy moaned, bucking into the touch, clinging desperately to Kohji's broad shoulders. Yes. Hot.

"I'm...oh God..." Gawl ground out through gritted teeth as Kohji's tongue dipped into the curve between his collarbones. Gawl's mouth was half-open, eyes lidded with pleasure and he looked shockingly slutty like that, all flushed and laid open and...oooh. "Fuck, have sex with me. Please," he begged, arching his hips into Kohji's.

"Not here," Ryo managed, clenching his own hands into fists to stop them roaming. "Bedroom. Now. Masami?"

"Out..." Gawl groaned. "Went shopping with Natsume."

"Her mother?" Kohji asked and then bit Gawl's nipple, earning a small half-scream from the generator.

"W-work," he hissed.

"It's Sunday."

"H-hospital e-emergency. Ahh..."

And so they managed (barely) to make it to the bedroom, mostly clothed and keeping their hands to themselves. Tongues, however, were another matter entirely.

Ryo wished they'd had time to talk this over, as he was almost entirely sure Gawl was going in completely blind, save for a few porn websites that he doubted had step-by-step instruction. And Gawl needed to know that Kohji tended to be a little rough–okay, a lot, but, well...Ryo liked it. But the cloud of hormones fogging his brain didn't allow him to stop, he didn't _want_ to stop, because the sight of Kohji and Gawl was just too sexy for words. Kohji was, as always, in complete control, holding Gawl firmly, because the blue-haired boy's legs had given out. He was slumped wantonly, gasping with wordless pleasure, face flushed prettily, eyes glazed.

"D-damn," he choked.

Kohji didn't push so much as throw Gawl down onto the bed. Ryo winced when the generator's head slammed into the headboard with a crack, but it barely fazed Gawl. He leaned up on his elbows, mouth still open, panting, spreading his legs unconsciously, needily and Kohji jerked the rest of his clothes off, leaving him completely naked and sprawling on their bedsheets. Ryo bit his own knuckle. This was for Gawl, not him. He shouldn't have been so jealous.

But Kohji was watching him out of the corner of his eye and he knew Ryo was feeling neglected. So he smirked at Gawl, grabbed Ryo around the waist and pulled him close, pressing their bodies together. "Let him watch for a while," he hissed, loud enough for Gawl to hear. "Let him learn." He rolled his hips and Ryo gasped.

"O-ooh," he managed. "But...but Gawl..."

"He'll get his turn, don't worry." Kohji flicked open the buttons on Ryo's shirt, only getting halfway down before he lost patience and ripped the shirt the rest of the way off. What Kohji lacked in social skills he more than made up for in the bedroom–he was unpredictable and often bordering right on the edge of dangerous. He always knew when to stop, though, which Ryo was grateful for–he didn't want to scare Gawl away.

Kohji's hot mouth was on Ryo's neck, sucking, licking, punctuating each swipe of the tongue with a sharp nip, but Ryo was used to that. He keened needily and pushed back against Kohji's hips, wondering what Gawl thought.

Gawl was past thinking, really. He could only watch, propped up on one elbow while the other hand wandered between his legs, watch while Kohji slammed Ryo up against the wall, stripped him of his clothing, covered his pale, pale skin in crimson bite-marks and very deliberately avoided touching him. Ryo was nearly sobbing now, arching wantonly into his lover's touch, whimpering a string of senseless, desperate words and trying to pull Kohji's stubborn hand toward his erection because it hurt, Gawl knew it hurt, because _he_ hurt and it couldn't have been that much different from Ryo's.

But Kohji was good, he had an iron grip on his hormones and he didn't give into Ryo's pleas–Gawl would have abandoned whatever it was Kohji was trying to do and fucked Ryo senseless ten minutes ago, were it him. Fortunate that it wasn't, he supposed.

And somehow in the fray Kohji's clothes had come off–Gawl couldn't for the life of him figure out _how_–allowing the generator an unblemished view of Kohji's back from neck to tailbone, all milk-white skin and slender, sculpted muscle and Gawl wanted to _touch_, to _taste,_ but he couldn't move, couldn't even breathe properly, much less get up and fight Kohji for dominance.

Then Kohji turned, flattened his back against the wall and grabbed a fistful of Ryo's blonde hair. Ryo whimpered in that strange blend of pleasure/pain and arched his neck a little before Kohji tugged sharply on the blonde strands, forcing Ryo down onto the ground, on his knees, guiding him firmly toward...Gawl flushed again. He knew what was going to happen next, he'd seen it on the websites.

"What're you waiting for?" Kohji hissed and Gawl couldn't help it, he moaned and sped his hand, rolling his hips into his own grip while he watched Ryo go down on Kohji, tears prickling in the blonde's eyes from the relentless grip on his hair. Kohji leaned his head back against the wall,a slow smile spreading across his face. "Enjoying the show?"

Gawl whimpered, closed his eyes. "Y-yeah," he breathed huskily.

"Good. Stop."

Ryo obeyed instinctively and was rewarded by a sharp slap to the face. "Not you," he snapped. "Him."

Ryo muttered an apology and continued. Gawl was past hearing, though, past caring, all the world consisted of was the two gorgeous men in front of him and his hand on his cock. That was it, all he cared about, all he saw–until Kohji shoved Ryo away, crossed the room and grabbed Gawl's wrist with one hand, slapping his flank sharply with the other. "I said _stop_."

Gawl keened. His other hand inched towards his groin and Kohji hit him again, harder this time. "You don't obey very well, do you pet?" Gawl shook his head, tears in his eyes–that last blow had _hurt_! "We'll have to do something about that. Ryo. Come here."

Ryo got to his feet, not having moved from the spot Kohji had thrown him. "Yes?" he said quietly, padding softly over to Kohji's side. Kohji sneered and grabbed him by the hair, jerking his head back.

"What's gotten into you today? Gawl's insubordinance affecting you, too? Show him what a good pet acts like."

Ryo bowed his head. "What would you like me to do, Master?"

Kohji grinned, a wicked grin, a damn sexy grin that shot straight to Ryo's groin. "On your back, Ryo."

Ryo complied, flopping down next to Gawl and stretching his arms above his head, crossed at the wrist, spreading his legs and tilting his hips forward.

"Screw him, Gawl."

"Eh?" Gawl's eyes widened, flicked over to the boy next to him. "W-what?"

Kohji reached between Ryo's legs, ghosted his fingers over the poor boy's straining erection, smirked when Ryo tried to fight the instinctive urge to buck into the touch. "Look how sexy he is when he's hot, horny and ready to be fucked. Come on, Gawl."

"Ryo?" Gawl was uncertain. "Ryo, I don't wanna hurt you."

Kohji dropped the cruel facade and touched Gawl's cheek lightly. "You won't hurt him, Gawl. He's done this before, remember? It's just a game. I won't hurt either of you." He kissed Gawl gently. "I promise. But this is your first time, right?" Gawl nodded. "I want to make it good for you. That's all. Just playing around."

"Gawl..." Ryo moaned. "Gawl, please..." He opened his legs wider, pleading with his eyes. "Please..."

"We can do it differently if you want," Kohji said, brushing a lock of hair our of Gawl's eyes. "Just tell me and we'll stop."

Gawl considered for all of three seconds. "_Fuck_ no," he said with a smirk and hurled himself at Ryo. His smile widened when Ryo whimpered at the skin-on-skin contact and he straddled the blonde's hips, arching into him a bit. Ryo gave a low, mournful keen as Gawl's cock brushed his; he surged upwards and his eyes snapped open wide when Gawl took him in hand and pumped.

"Ah–ahh! Gawl!"

"He's ready for you," Kohji purred.

"Lube," Ryo gasped and Kohji nodded, pressed a small tube into Gawl's hand.

"Do you know what to do with this?" Gawl blushed and shook his head.

"No..."

"I'll show you." He reached around Gawl, unscrewed the cap and squeezed the lube onto Gawl's fingers. "Men don't get wet like women do," he explained. "If you don't do this, you're going to hurt Ryo. Usually one of us has this with us, don't be afraid to ask–hand lotion and saliva can be used in an emergency." Gawl nodded dazedly as Kohji guided his hand, too out of it to notice that it most _definitely_ wasn't heading for Ryo's body.

"Won't it...hurt him anyways?" Gawl mumbled. Kohji grinned and placed Gawl's hand on the back of his own thigh. "I mean, he's so _small_–"

"You tell me."

And then Gawl's back went completely rigid, he arched up off of Ryo because there was something inside him. His own fingers, Kohji had impaled him on his own fingers and _fuck_ was it good. Kohji's hand was steady on his wrist, guiding him, pulling in and out until Gawl was nearly sobbing with pleasure and need and _want_, burning him alive. "Oh, God–"

"Imagine if that's not your fingers." Gawl let out a fresh moan at the thought. "Do you want to continue this a little more? Ryo's waiting."

And Ryo was, wide-eyed and staring underneath Gawl as the blue-haired boy writhed above him, hips undulating as he cried out wildly, thrashing his head from side to side. He was beautiful, all undone like this, and Kohji reached around front, grabbed hold of Gawl's cock and the boy suddenly went still, eyes wider that Ryo had ever thought they could be. Kohji's hand moved, coating Gawl with the rest of the lube and it was too much for Gawl, a complete sensory overload, and he collapsed back against Kohji's chest, whimpering needily.

Kohji drew Gawl's fingers out of him and Gawl made a displeased noise at the loss, but Kohji was already guiding his hand towards Ryo's entrance and then he was slipping inside until the first finger was buried to the knuckle. "Don't worry about going slow," Kohji assured Gawl. "He's done this before." A second finger joined the first and Ryo squirmed a bit as the tip barely brushed that–that _spot,_ but it wasn't enough, it would never be enough until Gawl was inside him. He flexed his hips, urging Gawl on with little gasps and vague attempts at forming the generator's name.

"I'm ready," Ryo managed to croak and Gawl nodded, eyes glazed with lust. Kohji didn't precisely seem too unhappy about Gawl's progress either–he was seated behind the boy, tracing spirals on his slim hips and Ryo felt a little sorry for Gawl–he'd no idea what was coming.

But sympathy was driven out quickly, all coherent thought stopped and Ryo could have sworn he had to tell his heart to start beating again. Gawl had driven in deep, striking his prostate dead on, eliciting a choked mewl from Ryo. Gawl was quivering, holding back, watching Ryo with panicked fearful eyes because he'd heard the cry, knew his creator was in pain, and that went against everything he'd ever been taught. "R-ryo?" he asked. His whole body was tense, poor thing, he was forcing himself to keep still, to not move until Ryo said it was okay.

Ryo reached up with a shaking hand, cupped Gawl's cheek, skin dead-white against Gawl's bronzed flesh and smiled. "I'm okay," he said. "You can move."

And Gawl did. Kohji didn't need to instruct him on this–it was instinctive, the way his hips moved, gaining momentum with each thrust, starting shallow and driving deeper with each pant, each gasp of pleasure/pain from the willing body beneath him. The initial agony of invasion ebbed, replaced by the faint, barely-there pleasure when Gawl almost brushed the spot he'd managed to hit on the first thrust. But it hurt, it still hurt badly, and Ryo couldn't very well _tell_ him that, it would destroy the boy's confidence.

Kohji figured it out first, judging from the tears welling up in Ryo's eyes, the way he wiggled his hips, trying to give Gawl better leverage. Now that wasn't fair, making the uke do all the work–his hands closed on Gawl's hips and the boy stopped, panting with the effort of holding back. Because he was doing something wrong, he must have been doing something wrong. Ryo was crying.

"I d-did s-something bad," he said faintly. "I w-was b-bad, wasn't I?"

"No," Kohji assured him. "You're just new at this. Do you even know what you're aiming for?" Gawl shook his head, sweat-drenched blue hair flying. "Do you know what a prostate gland is?" A nod.

"Part–part of the m-male reproductive s-system."

"Not the textbook definition, Gawl. Do you know where it is?" Gawl shrugged.

"Somewhere i-inside him?"

He screamed then, not one of his little whimpers or pleas, but a full-blown howl, because Kohji had just shoved two fingers, warm and slicked with lube, inside him. And he'd hit something, something that made Gawl's breath catch in his throat and that horrible, reedy wail tear straight from his lungs. Black clouded Gawl's vision and he dropped to his elbows over Ryo's heaving chest. "Fuck, is that good," Gawl gasped. He pushed back desperately onto Kohji's fingers. "Please, Kohji–c'mon, please, that feels...ahh..." He couldn't even find words for it.

Kohji smirked and bit Gawl's ear. Ryo groaned and squirmed again at the sight of it, reminding Gawl very suddenly that he was still buried deep inside the blonde's body. "You'll get your turn. Finish Ryo off and then we'll play. Just remember, gentle until you're sure you're hitting the right place. Then–" Kohji laughed. "Well, you'll figure it out." Kohji flicked at the fleshy bump again, earning a dismal cry from Gawl and withdrew his fingers.

Gawl surged, driving desperately into Ryo and by some miracle managed to hit the right spot. Ryo went to grab Gawl's forearms to hold on because the boy was wild, _wild_, but Kohji was there all of a sudden, pinning his wrists easily with one hand. "No," he drawled lazily. "Naughty pet, can't have you running away on us."

He wanted to ask just where he was supposed to go, what with Gawl's cock halfway up his ass and his lower half successfully captive under the generator's weight, but he couldn't quite find the words. He opted instead for a strange, needy sort of wiggle that earned an appreciative groan from Gawl and another smirk from Kohji. "Maybe you need something to occupy your time?" And then Kohji was straddling his shoulders and it was very obvious what he wanted Ryo to do. "Suck me, bitch," he growled, low and deadly and from behind him there came a moan.

Ryo did, desperately, hungrily, because he knew if he didn't do it right, Kohji would stop Gawl and they'd leave him here. Not that Ryo had ever been involved in a _menage á trois _before, but he knew Kohji and he'd been punished like that before. Once, when his blow job failed to satisfy Kohji, he'd been bound, gagged and tied (still painfully aroused, mind you, and the binds had just turned him on more) and then locked in the upstairs bathroom. Masami and her mother used the one downstairs, so there was really no need to worry. And then Kohji's final stroke of cruelty? He'd taken Gawl to lunch, an endeavor that often lasted two hours. Two hours of being bound and helpless, thrusting wantonly into the cold tile and whimpering as quietly as possible.

Of course, Ryo hadn't complained. Kohji's kinks had rubbed off on him, he couldn't help it. He liked it rough, liked the games and the comments and the threats and being tied up until he couldn't so much as _breathe_ of his own volition, helpless and open to every one of Kohji's twisted fantasies–

Whoops, how had that last one gotten in there? He hummed and Kohji made a small sound in the back of his throat, which was big lapse of control for him. He'd taken the hair tie out and soft emerald stands spilled about his shoulders, brushing Ryo's stomach teasingly. Neither of them had paid any attention to him and he swirled his tongue around Kohji, nipped a little, hoping he'd get ideas as to what Ryo wanted. Kohji just grinned down at him through lazy eyes and Ryo swore in his head–Gawl then, he'd have to depend on Gawl.

Ryo arched his hips several times, hoping, praying that Gawl got the hint–and he did, because he pulled out, waited a second, and then wet heat closed around Ryo's cock.

That was it, that was what he needed, and it was over within ten seconds. Ryo's world broke apart as he came with a wordless scream, splattering Gawl's face with semen.

Kohji withdrew from Ryo's mouth and lifted one limp wrist, dropping it back to the bed. "He's down for the count," he remarked, getting off of Ryo's chest and curling the boy up so he could properly ravish Gawl in the available space.

He was on him within seconds, pulling him into his lap and cleaning Ryo's cum from his tanned cheeks with little lick and nibbles, and then moving downward to bite gently at his throat until Gawl moaned helplessly and rolled his hips into Kohji's. Kohji drew back immediately, eyes cold, face hard as flint. _Uh-oh_, Gawl thought.

And Kohji surged, slammed him down on the bed, grabbing both wrists in one hand as he pushed his face into Gawl's, crimson eyes furious. "Did I _tell_ you to move?"

Gawl should have been frightened, he should have, because Kohji's scary-voice usually meant someone was going to die, but _damn_ was it sexy. He supposed there was something wrong with that whole train of thought, but fuck it. So he leaned up and bit Kohji on the shoulder, expecting another burst of outrage. Instead Kohji smiled coldly reached down and shoved his fingers–three, this time–into Gawl without so much as a warning. Gawl stiffened with a tiny, pained cry and Kohji smirked. "Not so cocky now, are you?"

"Ahhh...nnngh...Kohji..."

"I'm listening," he purred, and deliberately dug his fingernail into Gawl's prostate. Gawl whimpered in pain, in pleasure, and spread his legs wider.

"Fuck me, Kohji."

"What? I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"_Fuck_ me! Please!" Gawl was begging now, begging with his eyes and his legs and his entire body because he needed something more than fingers, something bigger, harder, hotter–he bit his lip hard enough to bleed and Kohji grinned, leaned over to lick the blood up. "Fuck me raw, I don't wanna be able to walk tomorrow!"

"Much too coherent," Kohji decided, twisting his fingers a little. Gawl sobbed at the unfairness of it all–Ryo hadn't had to go through this! Gawl had screwed him when he'd asked, hadn't played these twisted little games which he was admittedly enjoying, but that was besides the point.

Well, no one could have accused him of coherency now. Especially when Kohji gave him what he'd asked for.

For all his cruelty and games, he was a surprisingly considerate lover. He never stopped, his pace (rough and intense, but how else would it have been?) Never slowed, but it didn't hurt as much as Gawl had thought it would, and he supposed Kohji was watching his face for signs of discomfort. Ryo stirred next to them, making an interested sort of noise and then his cool, slender fingers closed around Gawl's throbbing cock, slowly, gently pumping him until he matched time with Kohji's thrusts. Gawl was sure he was screaming but he really couldn't hear it, couldn't focus on anything but the barrage of sensations from every inch one of them touched. He was burning again, and that old familiar feeling like something was about to break surfaced again as Kohji lost control, drove hard into him with a shuddering moan and gasped his name, Ryo's name, but Gawl didn't know who to scream for.

So he compromised and just _screamed_.

"Damn are you loud," Kohji said, collapsing next to Gawl's weary form. "I don't think even Ryo yelled that much his first time."

"And who says you can't take a virgin to heaven on your first try," Ryo muttered, licking Gawl's cum off his fingers with deliberate strokes of his pink tongue.

They rested there for a while, sleepy and sated, until Kohji realized Gawl wasn't saying anything.

"Uh, Gawl?"

Ryo poked him. "Are you okay?"

"...wow," was all that he said and grinned.

Ryo returned the smile. "Glad you enjoyed it. I was worried that Kohji might be too much for you."

"Nah," Gawl snorted with another smile. "I can take him any day."

"Good luck," Ryo said, arching an eyebrow. "I've been trying to do it for two weeks."

Gawl blinked and then flushed scarlet as the implications of what Ryo had just said hit him. "Augh! I didn't mean like that!"

Kohji chuckled and wound an arm around Gawl's slim waist. "Poor, innocent little Gawl. Just look what we've done to you."

"Hey, it was pretty damn good from where I was laying."

Ryo snuggled up to Gawl's side and drew the sheet up over them. He spread his palm out flat on Gawl's toned stomach, toying with the fine hairs that disappeared under the sheets. "I can't believe it's blue down there, too."

"Well, Kohji's is green," Gawl protested in his own defense.

Kohji blinked and rolled onto his back, sitting up a bit. "Well I'll be damned," he said. "Look at that."

Gawl smirked.

"So," Ryo said, "Was that better than jerking off in the bathroom?" Gawl blushed and nodded, while Kohji stared at Ryo.

"What?"

"That's what he was doing earlier. I walked in on him jerking off to us fu–"

Gawl cut in hastily. "Thank you Ryo!"

"But why didn't you say anything to us?" Kohji asked, resting his hand on Ryo's. The warmth of their hands on his stomach made Gawl suddenly, inexplicably happy and he wriggled like an overjoyed puppy. Kohji waited for him to calm down and then arched an eyebrow at him. "Well?"

"I thought...I thought maybe you wouldn't want me. You know, 'cause I'm not human and all."

"Well, I doubt fucking your generator form would be very pleasant for any parties involved," Kohji said. "All those spikes and armor..." He shuddered.

"That wasn't what I meant."

"Gawl, of course we don't care about that." Ryo's other hand stroked softly though his hair. "We love you just the way you are."

"You do? I mean, can you love two people at once?" Gawl twisted a handful of sheet nervously. "I don't wanna get in the way."

"Stupid," Kohji said affectionately. "Of course we love you. Why do you think we brought you along?"

"To...uh...kill generators?"

"We could have brought any number of mindless generators. Don't you think it would have been easier? They don't eat unless you give them food, don't talk your ears off, and they most certainly don't get arrested for being a fast-food pervert."

"I am not a–" Ryo's hand closed over Gawl's mouth and the generator looked outraged for a moment before he smiled slyly and pulled Ryo's finger into his mouth.

"Stop that or I'm going to jump you again," Kohji said. Gawl thought about it for a moment, but he really _was_ exhausted, so he spit it back out again. "You get my point though, don't you? We didn't bring you along because you were convenient. We brought you because we _care_ about you."

"And getting him to admit that–" Ryo shook his head and grinned. "That's saying something, Gawl."

"So...why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Kohji blushed and looked away, muttering something unintelligible. Gawl half-sat up. "What was that?"

Ryo tugged him back down to lay between the two of them. "He said we thought you were straight."

Gawl was confused. "Why would you think that?"

Kohji blushed even darker.

"Kohji thought you liked Masami."

"He thought I WHAT!"

Needless to say, Masami was quite confused as to why she came home to a busted-down door and an irritatingly smug Gawl.

Wow, that was, like, a ten-page sex scene. And my first threesome. (Blushes)


End file.
